Kagome's Cousin Kiki
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: What happens when a Kagome's cousin follows her to the feudal era and things start happening quickly. Kiki being brave as she is is automatically accepted into the group will Kagome settle for it? or will she despise her loving cousin. pairings.


_**Inuyasha: Kagome's cousin Kiki!**_

_**Hi my name is Kiki Higurashi I use to be your normal teenager that is until I came to visit my cousin Kagome. I climbed the stairs and dashed into the house.**_

_**"Kagome...Kagome honey is that you?" i dashed into the kitchen .**_

_**"Hi auntie it's me"**_

_**"Oh kiki, hi sweety what are you doing here?"**_

_**"Well mommy and daddy went on a vacation slash job trip"**_

_**"Oh I see well kagome as you can see isn't home sorry, Also dad and sota are gone and won't be home until tonight but feel welcome to hangout you could watch T.V., play games, or whatever"**_

_**"Okay thanks auntie I think i'm going to relax in kagome's room for a bit"**_

_**"Okay sweetie have fun"**_

_**"I will" I walked up the stairs slowly I walked into Kagome's room and sighed softly I climbed out onto the roof from her window and grabbed my laptop from my bookbag and opened it and started typing a e-mail to my dad when suddenly I heard voices down stairs I crept to the edge of the roof and looked down I seen kagome.**_

_**"Bye mom tell grandpa and sota i'll see them later" she called**_

_**"Wait Kagome" I watched as kagome trotted off I shoved me laptop back into my bag and jumped off the roof I landed softly and dashed off after her she ran into the shed I ran after her I flung the door open.**_

_**"Kagome...KAgome?" there was a light from the well "Hmm?" I leaned over and looked inside, "Kagome?...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I fell into the well I slowly opened my eyes I was lying on my back.**_

_**"Stop it you two and let's go" I heard kagome shouting I climbed to my feet I heard her voice slowly fading.**_

_**"Kagome?" I grabbed the vines on the well wall and pulled myself up to the top when I reached the top pulling myself out I looked around shocked that I seen a bunch of trees around.**_

_**"kagome...KAGOME?" I walked through the woods and came to a old bridge. "Where did she go...maybe she went this way" I started walking across the bridge I was dead center in the middle when the piece of wood I was standing on gaveway and fell to the rocks in the river below shattering I fell but managed to grab another piese of wood, "Uh...Oh no" I tried to pull myself up but the wood started cracking "HELP! HELP ME, CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME?" the wood started cracking even more, "no please, please SOMEBODY, ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" **_

_**meanwhile twitch, twitch**_

_**"Did you hear that?" asked Inuyasha**_

_**"Hear what? what's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.**_

_**"Someone's in trouble wait here" he dashed off,**_

_**"INUYASHA COME BACK" called kagome the wood snapped in hald and I fell towards the rocks**_

_**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I waited for the impact the sound of my bones being shattered it didn't come it was then I realized I was being held by someone I slowly looked up to see a boy, we landed on the ground he was still holding me when we heard someone.**_

_**"INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU?" called someone**_

_**"OVER HERE" he called back staring ar me I stared back then I noticed his ears,**_

_**"Dog ears?" he slowly smiled and his ears twitched I smiled as well I barried my face into his chest and whispered softly, "Thank you so much"**_

_**"Hey there you are what happened?"**_

_**"This girl almost fell to her death on the rocks below"**_

_**"Oh, is she alright?"**_

_**"Yeah I think she might of fainted you know by almost getting killed like the first time with you when we first faced Yura of the demon hair"**_

_**"Hey you act like I faint all the time"**_

_**"T-that voice I know that voice" I said suddenly I slowly turned to see my cousin, "k-KAGOME!!" I dove from the young boy's arm's and ran to my cousin hugging her tightly she looked shocked.**_

_**"Kiki w-what...how did you get here?"**_

_**"Well I followed you here I was sitting on the roof when you came home Auntie had tried to tell you that I came to visit but you wouldn't listen and ran off so I jumped off the roof and followed you"**_

_**"You jumped off the roof?" asked inuyasha I nodded.**_

_**"Yeah it was easy... so Kagome what is all this? and don't say it's a figment of my imagination because when he saved me he felt to real"**_

_**"Um...Kiki look you need to just go back to the well and jump in you'll see this isn't real at all inuyasha i'll be right ba-"**_

_**"INUYASHA...did you call him inuyasha?"**_

_**"Yeah what's wrong?"**_

_**"No wonder you look so familiar to me" I stepped over to him and looked up at him and smiled he looked at me a little confused, "I've dreamed about you for the pass 2 months...Inuyasha, I like the sound of your name"**_

_**"Heh, thanks. so your cousin's with Kagome huh? and your name is Kiki"**_

_**"Yeah it's good to finally meet you" I hugged him quickly Kagome was shocked O.Owhen inuyasha didn't respond to the hug (He hates being hugged).**_

_**"Wait a minute you shouldn't have even been able to cross over so why, why are you here?"**_

_**"Cross over...to where?"**_

_**"Oh right Kiki this is the feudal era and I came over here to search for the sacred jewel shards"**_

_**"the sacred jewel shards?"**_

_**"Yeah to make a long story short, the sacred jewel was inside my body turns out I'm a reincarted Priestess, anyways, I met inuyasha after falling through the well, he saved me from a demon we hooked up a big team and I accidentally chattered the jewel and now we have to collect all pieces and defeat a evil demon named Naraku"**_

_**"Naraku? hmm"**_

_**"Look Kagome we have to go find the others and get going"**_

_**"Yeah okay inuyasha let's go"**_

_**"What about your cousin?"**_

_**"I geuss she can come"**_

_**"Thanks kagome" we started walking slowly through the woods we came to a village of some sort we stopped in front of a cabin.**_

_**"Kaede are you home?" called kagome there was no reply then suddenly a ball of fur jumped onto kagome's shoulder,**_

_**"Kagome your back I missed you so much" Then I seen it more clearly it was a young child with a fox tail and paws for feet.**_

_**"Oh Shippo I missed you too" cried kagome hugging him gently.**_

_**"Kagome how are ye?"**_

_**"Good, Kaede have you seen the others?"**_

_**"Aye, they are in the village getting some groceries for me"**_

_**"Will they be back soon?"**_

_**"Aye, I suppose so" it was silent the kaede spotted me, "Aye, and who might ye be?"**_

_**"Oh Kaede this is my cousin Kiki, Kiki this is Kaede"**_

_**"Hello Kiki"**_

_**"Nice to meet you High Priestess Kaede"**_

_**"Kiki how did you know she was a high priestess?"**_

_**"I...I don't know probably because I have so many feudal era books at home that i've read or something like that"**_

_**"Oh, okay"**_

_**"Their taking too long" said Inuyasha.**_

_**"Okay i'll go look for them" said kagome**_

_**"I'll help you look for them" I said running after her**_

_**"Kiki you don't even know them"**_

_**"So I want to help is that so bad?"**_

_**"No I geuss not, you could look for Sango, she has long hair and bangs, she wears a green skirt and pink top, she carries her Hiraikotsu on her shoulder, most likely Miroku is with her"**_

_**"Okay i'll go this way"**_

_**"Alright good luck" we split up and went our seperate ways I was only walking for about 5 minutes when all of a sudden everybody started running away from me and screaming, "DEMON, DEMON RUN" I looked confused suddenly I felt rumbling behind me I frozed I slowly spun aroun to see a giant centipede. My mouth dropped open the centipede came at me.**_

_**"LOOK OUT" cried someone suddenly I was tackled out of the way I was staring up into a face of a guy he was remotely cute he picked me up in his arms and ran from the centipede. We got as far away as possible I was still in shock when he put me down we heard some more noise then it grew quiet.**_

_**"Are you okay?" I looked at him but didn't answer, "From the looks of everything it seems that Sango slayed the demon"**_

_**"Sango...So are you Miroku?"**_

_**"Yes and you are?"**_

_**"My name is Kiki i'm K-" he groped my butt smiling**_

_**"What a lovely name Kiki will you do me this kind favor and bear me some children?" "Hica?...grrr" he groped me even more smiling "why you...PEEPING TOM take this" I smacked him leaving a red hand print on his face.**_

_**"I see you met Miroku" said Kagome running over to us.**_

_**"Yeah you didn't tell me he was a pervert"**_

_**"Yeah sorry about that he does it to every woman he see's just about" suddenyl I spotted a girl walking up to us with a big boomerang on her back.**_

_**"Is everyone okay?" she asked**_

_**"Yeah everyone but Miroku"**_

_**"What happened miroku?"**_

_**"Well Sango, he met my cousin kiki he saved her and she repaid is generous offer with a nice hard slap to the face if you catch my drift"**_

_**"Serves you right you lecher" miroku laughed a little and stood up he grabbed my hand and helped me up suddenly it grew dark.**_

_**"W-what's going on?" I asked suddenly**_

_**"Do you sense it Sango?" asked kagome**_

_**"Yeah a strong demonis aura headed this way" suddenly hundreds of demons appeared coming towards us Sango quickly took off her skirt and top revealing a demon slayers uniform she took the strap off her boomerang.**_

_**"Kirara" she said a small cute kitten ran sango jumped into the air followed by the kitten the kitten burst into flames and grew bigger sango climbed onto her back and they took off into the air.**_

_**"KAGOME" I called over the roars and screeches of the demon's she couldn't hear me I watched as sango threw her weapon at the demon's destroying a few it came back.**_

_**"Take this, Hiraikotsu" she threw it again killing some more I then noticed kagome she grabbed a bow and arrow and shot it into the air it was surrounded my pink light and it killed some demons miroku was killing demons using his staff and sacred sutras.**_

_**"KIKI GO FIND INUYASHA" called kagome.**_

_**'RIGHT" I dashed off running quickly, "INUYASHA...INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU? INUYA-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" a demon appeared in front of me and grabbed me by my arm and lifted me up into the air.**_

_**"Now i've got you, you and your power"**_

_**"power, what power?"**_

_**"I shall consume your soul" he opened his mouth.**_

_**"NO STOP" there was a sudden burst of light from my hand and he dropped me I fell hard landing on my side he rubbed his eye and growled.**_

_**"You little wretch" he grabbed me**_

_**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" the demon was slashed to pieces and I was falling inuyasha caught me **_

_**"Inuyasha"**_

_**"You okay Kiki?"**_

_**"Mhmm, but kagome and the others need help"**_

_**"I know so hang on tight" he jumped high up into the air we landed about 20 feet away he ran fast suddenly we heard a scream.**_

_**"Oh no that's kagome" I said,**_

_**"KAGOME LOOK OUT" we heard miroku shout we came into view a demon came straight for kagome inuyasha placed me down quickly and grabbed his sword.**_

_**"Kagome get down" she dropped to her knees quickly 'WINDSCAR" all the demons were struck by this attack I was speechless but not for long because a demon swooped down and grabbed me he climbed higher into the air.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAH HELP ME...HELP KAGOME, INUYASHA" they loked up.**_

_**"Oh no KIKI" cried kagome,**_

_**"Damn come on guys" said inuyasha, kagome jumped onto his back and sango, miroku, and shippo onto kirara.**_

_**"Let go of me demon"**_

_**"Never I shall devour your soul" he replied he licked my cheek**_

_**"NO STOP IT!" I slammed my hand into his face there was a bright blue light and I fell as he screamed in pain I fell fast towards the ground.**_

_**"We won't get to her in time" cried sango I hit the leaves of a tree and as I fell I grabbed a branch and swung myself around and let go doing a backflip onto the ground everyone came up to me smiling."That was some quick thinking are you okay?" asked Sango.**_

_**"Yeah but what was the blue light about?"**_

_**"Blue light?" asked Kagome,**_

_**"There was a blue light when the drm-AAAH" the demon grabbed my left arm,"g-GET OFF OF ME" I slammed my hand onto his chest a blue light started sahining as the demon started to fade he cut my side and a blue jewel fell out of my body I was shocked I bent and picked it up.**_

_**"So that's why the demon's appeared so suddenly" said Miroku and Sango together,**_

_**"Kiki your bleeding" said Kagome softly I looked down,**_

_**"So I am" I smirked a little Kagome came over and looked at my wound more closely she reached into her book bag and grabbed some bandages she came back over and put a bandaid on it.**_

_**"You two are nothing alike" said Inuyasha,**_

_**"We aren't are we? I never really noticed"**_

_**"It's true kiki is more athletic then me that's how she keeps in shape" said Kagome,**_

_**"It's true look at her" said Miroku it was then everyone noticed I had long kne length hair with short bangs a black halter top showing my flat stomach and a belly ring and a black mini skirt with shorts underneath with ankle socks and black low top sneakers.,**_

_**"Kiki since when did you get your belly pierced?"**_

_**"Oh for my sweet 16 last year this year I got this done" I spun around and lifted my hiar revealing a japanese tattoothat said Dark Angel.**_

_**"That's is cute" said Sango and Kagome together I smiled,**_

_**"Thanks" we took the groceries to kaede's cabin and then left.**_

_**"I have heard rumors about another jewel more powerful then the sacred jewel this jewel is supposed to be twice as strong and can grant not one but three wishes but I was always told that it was just a legend maybe that is the jewel you had inside you kiki" said sango.**_

_**"I don't know about that but i'm not letting anyone take this from me" suddenly a guy ran into me and I dropped the jewel he scooped it up and ran I jumped up, "HEY GIVE THAT BACK" I yelled I ran off after him everyone ran after me I caught up and did a cartwheel my foot collided with his back he fell I grabbed the jewel and put it in my bookbag he rushed at me.**_

_**"KIKI" called Inuyasha he ran at the guy but the guy grabbed me and and put a blade to my throat.**_

_**"Stay back or she gets it" the guy said inuyasha and kirar growled sango and Miroku clenched their teeth I smirked I grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a odd angle he howled in pain and dropped the blade I kicked him in the side he hit the ground "I took 10 years of Tai Kwon Do and Karate" I threw my bag to the ground as he jumped up and swung at me I grabbed his arm and flipped him I backflipped and reached behind me and grabbed a pocket knife from a samll bag tied to my leg and threw it, it hit him in the shoulder I walked up to him an d satred at him.**_

_**"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY" he screamed I grabbed the knife and yanked it from his shoulder he ran off I spun around and seen everyone staring at me in silence.**_

_**"What did I do?" they all smiled and cheered,**_

_**"That was amazing" said Miroku**_

_**"You have to teach me those moves" said Sango**_

_**"Alright I will" we started off again we were talking and goofing off we came to a forest and the sun was setting,**_

_**"Alright, we'll stop and camp here" said inuyasha I helped inuyasha and miroku get firewood I bent down and picked up a stick Miroku groped me,**_

_**"Hiyah" I kicked him he flew pst inuyasha who laughed we walked together I didn't see the tree root and tripped, "Whoa" I cried out Inuyasha grabbed my waist catching me.**_

_**"You okay?"**_

_**"Yeah thanks" we laid the firewood down next to the fire and watched the flames lick at the air and the shadow's on the ground dance Kagome handed me a sleeping bag.**_

_**"Here you can use mine"**_

_**"No thanks kagome you need it more then I do u've camped out before and my sleeping bag was the only one to get all ripped up when the bear attacked so I had to sleep without it so i'm use to it and besides I have mine I was going to camp at your place for a while"**_

_**"Okay tha-"**_

_**"You survived a bear attack?" asked Shippo cutting across Kagome,**_

_**"Yeah as a matter of fact I was the one that got the bear to chase me and leave the other's alone"**_

_**"Oh wow tell us the story PLEASE" cried Shippo**_

_**"YEAH TELL US" they said in usion so I told them the whole story not leaving one detail out.**_

_**"Cool story" said inuyasha the other's were sleep I crawled into my sleeping bag and fell asleep or so Kagome thought she sat up, 'kagome what's wrong?"**_

_**"Uh...nothing inuyasha"**_

_**"Isn't your cousin amazing are you glad to see her?"**_

_**"Actually no i'm **__**NOT**__** glad to see my cousin"**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"I can't stand her I WISH SHE WASN'T HERE" she hollered when inuyasha started to respond she mumbled, "don't want to talk about it anymore" she laid back down and went to sleep. Inuyasha dozed off I set my watch to 5:00 A.M. and fell asleep my alarm went off and I quickly shut it off I looked around no one had awoken I packed up my sleeping bag I grabbed out my notebook and pen I wrote a quick note to kagome and put it back in my book bag I placed the note in front of her and kissed her on the forehead I softly touched inuyasha's ears and then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything" I stood up and left the area slowly walking I watched the as the sun rose into the air, "Well I guess I better ask around about this jewel of mine" I smiled a little, Meanwhile,**_

_**"SHE'S GONE?" cried Kagome inuyasha nodded ,**_

_**"yeah but she left this for you" he handed kagome the note she read it and gasped.**_

_**"This is all my fault I should of known she better to think that she was asleep when I said those things"**_

_**"Well sitting here blaming yourself isn't helping at all even if it is your fault we have to find her she might be in danger" **_

_**"Right...inuyasha leave us and go ahead"**_

_**"I'm not going to leave you"**_

_**"JUDT DO IT... if anything happens to her I will never be able to forgive myself"**_

_**"alright you guys be careful" he dashed off following my scent meanwhile I started across a foot bridge when it broke and I fell into the river it yanked me down towards the falls I watched in horror as I came closer I was fla on my stomach so my bookbag wouldn't get wet I managed to grab a tree limb but my hair tie came loose and floated over the falls I started pulling myself up just as I was about to swing my leg over the limb snapped and I fell back into the river I opened my mouth and screamed as I went over the falls but when I noticed I wasn't falling I opened my eyes and looked up to see a young boy grasping my book bag he pulled me up and planted me down slowly.**_

_**"Hey, are you okay?" asked the boy from what I could tell he was a demon he had a ponytail and fangs and claws and pointed ears when I found my voice I replied,**_

_**"Yes thanks to you, who are you?" he looked at me for a minute before replying.**_

_**"I'm Kouga the leader of the wolf pack"**_

_**"Kouga...hmm well nice to meet you my name is Kiki"**_

_**:Kiki huh? well what were you thinking? why were you in that river?"**_

_**"I fell in the bridge I was on snapped and I fell"**_

_**"Well let's get you dry then you can tell me why you look like you belong in Kagome's era" I stopped numb by the mention of my cousin's name he looked over his shoulder.**_

_**"Hey, what's wrong?"**_

_**"y-you know Kagome?"**_

_**"Sure"**_

_**"Oh...she's my cousin"**_

_**"That must be great getting to see her all you want"**_

_**"actually no it's not it's her fault i'm here in the first place...I hate the fact that i'm realated to her" Kouga grabbed me by my arm tightly.**_

_**"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?"  
"ah...Kouga y-your hurting me" I was startled he squez my arm tighter I cried out in pain an shock,**_

_**"I would be more then HAPPY TO BE REALATED TO HER" he said squeezing my arm harder I thought he was going to snap my arm in two tears were rolling down my cold face.**_

_**"K-Kouga please...i'm sorry, your hurting me, let me go" he didnt notice and squez harder he opened his mouth to say something when someone shouted to him.**_

_**"KOUGA STOP ARE YOU GOING NUTS" he looked to one of the two young boys that came up he looked at them confused, "KOUGA LET HER GO" they cried in usion he turned to see the tears rolling down my face and then looked at how tightly he was holding my arm he released it quickly.**_

_**"Kiki i'm-" I held my arm to my chest and dashed off quickly, "KIKI COME BACK" he cried I ran faster and he ran off after me.**_

_**"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME" I cried running I stumbled over a root falling I heard him coming closer I pushed myself up dashing off only to crash face to face with what looked like yet another demon I fell back onto my butt looking up at him he looked down at me with a blank stare he slowly lifted his eyes to gaze pass me I stood up following his gaze with my eyes I spotted Kouga I ran behind the demon placing a hand on his shoulder he has long silver hair, pointed ears, golden eyes, he was wearing al white outfit with two swords at his side he looked at my hand then to my face.**_

_**"Kiki listen to me, please i'm sorry j-just get away from him he isn't like me he won't be kind or anything he'll kill you" I looked at Kouga to the new comer who I now noticed was rather handsome.**_

_**"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"**_

_**"NO, not with him I promise i'll leave you alone after" I went to reply when the new comer grabbed me quickly by the arm and held up his claws that started to glow green. "NO SESSHOMAU...SHE'S NEW TO THIS ERA SHE DOESN'T KNOW BETTER" (Sesshomaru) he looked at kouga.**_

_**"Stay out of this" he said in a smooth voice he turned back to me I staed back his eyes holding mine suddenly the jewel around my neck started glowing he looked down and smirked a little.**_

"_**LORD SESSHOMARU?" came a little girl's voice,**_

"_**Rin take Jaken and leave" he said,**_

"_**But I-"**_

"_**Go"**_

"_**Right Lord Sesshomaru" she vanished into the woods he released my arm.**_

"_**What is your name girl?"**_

"_**I'm Kiki"**_

"_**Hmm I see you have the same odd clothes as the mortal that is with my little brother"**_

"_**Little brother?"**_

"_**Yes, Inuyasha"**_

"_**(Gasp) Y-Your his...so the mortal your replying to is my cousin Kagome" suddenly we heard screaming then the girl named rin appeared running from a demon she tripped the demon lunged for her I was quicker I dropped my bag and dashed off I kicked off the ground doing a front flip landing in front of the girl I grabbed her holding her tightly the demon smacked us sending us towards a tree I flew back first into the tree and cried out in pain as I hit it Rin looked at me.**_

"_**Are you okay?" I struggled to my feet the demon lunged toward rin I stood in front of her arms stretched out blocking her,**_

"_**STAY AWAY FROM HER" the jewel grew brighter as the demon lunged forth it vanished it grew silent I fell to the gorund passed out.**_

"_**Kiki" Kouga ran towards me but sesshomaru was quicker he scooped me up into his arms, "Grr...put her down Sesshomaru" he simply walked away rin grabbed my bag running after us we shot into the air Kouga watched in terror.**_

"_**Tell my little brother that this mortal is doomed but she will be my ultimate tool to gain Tetsiaga form him"**_

"_**NO BRING HER BACK" suddenly we vanished meanwhile inuasha spotted Kouga.**_

"_**Hey wolf! have you seen a girl dressed like-"**_

"_**Yeah...Kiki is her name"**_

"_**Great where is she?" Kouga looked at inuyasha,**_

"_**She was taken by Sesshomaru"**_

"_**WHAT? WHEN?"**_

"_**J ust now, see I saved her from going over the falls she had told me that she was mad at being part of Kagome's family, I grew angry and tols her she had no right to blame Kagome for everything , let alone her almost going over the falls so I sort of lost control and almost broke her arm, well I only squez it she ran off upset at me and had ran into sesshomaru he was going to kill her, he wanted to but stopped when a light started to shine then a demon attacked the little girl named Rin however Kiki protected her she passed out I ran for her but sesshomaru got to her first he grabbed her and took off he told me to say, She's doomed but she will be is ultimate tool to gain the Tetsiaga from you." inuyasha remained silent, "This is all her fault for insulting Kagome and saying those terrible things about Kagome, Kagome would nev-"**_

"_**That's where your wrong Kouga see, Kagome said nasty, horrible things about Kiki thinking that she wasn't awake but she was Kiki overheard Kagome and left...I pitty kiki kagome said it loud and clear that she couldn't stand her cousin, she said She wished Kiki wasn't here" Kouga looked shocked. **_

_**"So...it was my fault then...it was my fault she was snatched up by sesshomaru"**_

_**"INUYASHA KOUGA" came Kagome's voice shippo let her off and she ran over to them, "Did you find her yet? inuyasha"**_

_**"Yeah but, sesshomaru has her he took her before I could get here" Kagome froze the smile so hopeful now fading away she turned pale white.**_

_**"S-Sesshomaru...h-has...her?" she was falling fast to the ground,**_

_**"KAGOME" they all cried in usion inuyasha and Kouga both caught her meanwhile I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was chained to a wall with nothing but a Bra and thong on I gasped.**_

_**"HELP CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME" I cried slowly a door opened and a little green imp walked in carine a tray,**_

_**"Shut up you stupid girl"**_

_**"w-where am I where are my clothes? what's going on TELL M-" he slapped me.**_

_**"I said shut up you stupid Mortal"**_

_**"JAKEN" came the familiar voice of the demon I ran into before,**_

_**"y-yes my Lord?"**_

_**"Do not strike her again now give her clothes and food then let her be"**_

_**"Yes my lord" he placed the tray and my clothes down at my feet he uncuffed my hands and walked away.**_

_**"STUPID LITTLE IMP" I cried I ran at him only to be stopped by the chain that was locked around my waist I sighed before grabbing my skirt and shorts pulling them on I sat down and ate in silence when I was done the demon from earlier walked in I stood up, "What do you want with me? Sesshomaru"**_

_**"So you remember my name do you Mortal?"**_

_**"I have a name it is Kiki and I wish for you to call me by my name"**_

_**"Hmm you tell me like I care what you want"**_

_**"WH YOU!" I kicked at his head he dodged and grabbed my throat,**_

_**"Listen I can kill you with out even trying, but it just so happens that I need you I need your power to gain the Tetsiaga from Inuyasha"**_

_**"Like I would ever help someone like you I should of listened to Kouga and got away from you"**_

_**"YOU WENCH YOU DON'T SPEAK TO MY LORD LIKE THAT" cried the little imp he ran at me to hit me,**_

_**"Jakedn" he stopped,**_

_**"Yes my lord?"**_

_**"Leave now, go fine Rin" he ran out of the room quickly leaving sesshomaru and I alone.**_

_**"Look you said you wanted my help right? well let's make a deal you remove this chain from around my waist and I help you other wise, no deal no help" he didn't respond but simply yanked me towards him by the chain.**_

_**"If you run i'll kill you" I stared into his eyes with a buring of anger inside of me, he unlocked the lock and dropped it I dashed to the door and looked out of it to see a kitchen I went to step out only to get the doors slammed and locked on me I spun around to come face to face with sesshomaru he grabbed my wrists with his hands and held them tightly , "Listen cause i'm only going to say this once I am nothing like my brother I have no simpathy for mere mortals like yourself"**_

_**"Yeah well what about the littl girl out there the one you call rin? you show simpathy for her so I call you a bluf-"p15**_


End file.
